New Beginings
by destiny-ruler
Summary: When Severus Snape receives an unexpected letter, Buffy is wisked away to Hogwarts. There she meets Harry. I suck at summaries...R&R eventual Buffy/Harry. (Sorry, I keep changing the 'censor'. cant makeup my mind)
1. Tragic News

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. The honours go to J.K. Rowling, and Joss Wheaton.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I hadn't typed this story, I had written it in class by hand. It's really long now, but I thought that I could give you all chapter two. Enjoy. R&R!  
  
SUNNYDALE, CALIFORNIA  
  
Buffy used the key that Giles had given hre to unlock the door to his apartment. She had been sleeping on the couch at his place since he had brought her back to Sunnydale.  
  
Sure she had left, but her watcher had hunted for her and eventually found her working as a waitress in L.A. He had brought her home immediately.  
  
That was two-weeks ago. She'd been to see her mother of course, but nothing had changed. When Buffy had left her home to go save Giles from Angelus, and eventually sent Angel to hell mother told her not to come back. Apparently she had meant it.  
  
That evening she had been patrolling with Willow and Xander. She'd seen them home safely and then returned to Giles place. She had gone to great efforts to sneak in, and was almost disappointed that Giles was sitting on the couch apparently waiting for her. There were two people waiting there with him.  
  
"Giles?" She asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Hello Buffy." The two men looked up at her.  
  
"What's with the solomn voice? Hey are you two from the watchers council, 'cause if you are you can turn around and leave." She told the two.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Summers. I don't believe that I know who the 'Watchers council' is." The taller man said.  
  
*Stupid Buffy* she mentally scolded herself. "Sorry, just an annoying on going joke between myself and some friends at school. No big." She lied. "So you here to speak to Giles? You want me to dissapear?"  
  
"Actually, they are here to see you." Giles told her. "Come here and sit down." She did as she was told.  
  
"Giles your starting to scare me."  
  
"Miss Summers? I am Dectective Baker and this is Constable Drill."  
  
"Police?" She asked incredulous.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Eairlier this evening your mother was involved in a head on car collision with a drunk driver." Buffy paled.  
  
"Oh my god! Is she okay? Is she in the hospital? Giles we need to see her!" She exclaimed. Giles only paled furthur and placed her hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm afraid that she was killed on impact. I'm sorry Miss Summers."  
  
Buffy froze. She couldn't take this in. She searched Giles eyes franticly for a clue there was no truth to it. He looked at her sadly.  
  
"No." She whispered and pulled away from them.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy." Giles said.  
  
"NO!" She yelled and bolted from the apartment.  
  
She ran frantically with-out focus down the street, to the main road in town and around a corner to the art gallery that her mother worked in. There was glass and car parts scatteren across the road out the front of the Gallery. Buffy shook.  
  
She fled from that place and the next thing that she knew she was out the front of Willow's house. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Buffy? It's a little late to be stopping by isn't it?" Willow's mother said when the door was answered.  
  
"Sorry. Can I please see Willow?"  
  
"I suppose. She is in her room."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Willow?"  
  
"Buffy? Come in!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, Buffy- what's happened?" Buffy burst into tears. Willow was at her side getting her to sit down.  
  
"It's mom."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She.She.oh Wills, she was killed in a car crash today, tonight." Buffy sobbed.  
  
Willow was horrified but let her friend cry.  
  
Buffy was dimly aware when Xander came in, Willow must have called him. Then she heard Giles come in the down stairs door. Buffy remained curled in a ball on Willows bed. She was frozen in time. She had stopped crying and was just stuck there. Xander had leaned against the bed head and wrapped his arm was around Buffy's shoulders. Willow had obviously told her mother, as she was hovering nervously at the door. Willow her self was curled up on the bed facing Buffy, their knees were touching, as were their foreheads.  
  
This was the sight that Giles walked in on. He too was devastated by the news that he had been deleivered first that night, but looking at the three, he knew that it was his turn to be strong for his slayer. Buffy had been strong for them all for a long time.  
  
He saw her now as the frightened girl she had always been, and felt the need to protect her. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: Joss Wheton and JK Rowling own the characters in this...*sniff*  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so be gentle. IN this I am making Harry 18 years old, when he should be 17, sorry. Please read and review!  
  
New Beginings.  
  
The winding steps that led up to Dumbledore's office now lay behind him as Professor Severus Snape burst into the headmasters office. His frown was harsher than usual and he glares at the headmaster.  
  
"Severus? Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes. Would you read this!" He thrust the letter under Dumbledore's nose. He read it aloud.  
  
Dearest Severus,  
  
I know that you haven't heard fore me in seventeen years but I'm afraid that I must explain something to you. I suppose there is no way to soften the blow. You have a daughter.  
  
I know this is probably a shock to you. Her name is Elizabeth Anne Summers and she is seventeen years old. I suppose I should add that she prefers to be called Buffy.  
  
Don't be mad at me at me for not telling you, but when she was born I knew that she was special. Not special the way every child is to their mothers, but different. She is like you. I had a feeling but there was never any evidence.  
  
Recently, however, there have been a few problems. We have been living in Sunnydale for the past three, almost dour years. I knew she was going through a rough patch, but at the end of last year I discovered the reason. She's the chosen one. The Vampire Slayer. I'm certain that people in your world would understand what that is because I sure don't.  
  
Anyway, things got out of control, we had an argument and I washed my hands of her. This brings me to the reason I'm writing. I can't deal with it anymore. I worry for her all the time. Could you possibly take her in? I know that with you at the 'school' she will be safe. Please Severus. I wouldn't be asking this of anyone unless I was desperate. Please consider it.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Joyce.  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "Well this is something different." He murmured studying Severus closely.  
  
"Different! It's bloody insane! First she tells me that I have a daughter, then she wants me to take her in! I don't know anything about being a parent! I only know how to teach the annoying brats!"  
  
"Calm down. There is much that you should consider. It would seem that your daughter has been through rough patch. Being called as the Chosen One seems to be a huge responcibility."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Don't yell at me Severus. I can hear you quite clearly."  
  
"Sorry. What should I do?" He placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, it appears that she may be a witch as well. Possibly of the wandless kind."  
  
"A wandless Witch!?" Severus was startled.  
  
"I've met two Slayers in my life. Only one had the capabilities to do magic but she was killed before she could learn to use it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, here's an idea. Why don;t we ask her to Hogwarts as a student. She can join the seventh years, take private lessons with the teachers in wandless instruction, and allow her to patrol the forbidden forest so she has a reason for coming. As far as we know, she might be the edge that we need in our fight against Voldemort."  
  
Snape cringed at the name but his eyes glittered. "Don't you put my daughter in danger Dumbledore!"  
  
"See, your already playing the father. Parenting comes naturally to you Severus." The potions master grumbled to himself about arrogant headmasters.  
  
"Well, do you approve?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"From what I recall, she will have a watcher as she is the slayer. He will want to come with her."  
  
"Yes, yes. Dumbledore, what should I say to Joyce?"  
  
"Tell her she can come here. We will make all the arrangements. Someone will collect her in exactly one week."  
  
"Thank you Albus."  
  
The headmasters eyes sparkled as the potion's master walked from the office. 


	3. Suprises

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this story updates. I have the whole thing written out by hand, and my sister decided that the laptop belonged in her room so I didn't get a chance to type it up. I'm starting now. So, anyway, I hope that this was worth the wait.  
  
NEW BEGININGS.  
  
The next five days blurred together for Buffy. Thank go for Giles, Willow, Xander, Ox and surprisingly Cordelia.  
  
They organized the funeral and made all the arrangements while Buffy remained withdrawn. She had to admit to herself that the funeral was really nice. Lots of flowers and people that Buffy didn't know but apparently Joyce had. Hank didn't show up but no one was surprised.  
  
During those days a girl named Faith had shown up and claimed to be Kendra's successor, the second vampire slayer. She was really sympathetic to Buffy. The two of them sort of clicked.they bonded on the spot. She continues to go out on nightly patrols with Faith, but she didn't stay out as late as Faith.  
  
The real shock came to them two days after the funeral. Buffy was up stairs sleeping. She, Faith and Giles were living at the house that Buffy had inherited. Someone knocked on the door and Giles went to answer it.  
  
Two men were standing there. One was large and one was normal sized.  
  
"Hello, Rubeus Hagrid." The large man introduced him self to Giles holding out a hand. Giles shook it confused.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black." The other man said also shaking hands with Giles. "Would you by any chance be Hank Summers?" He asked. Giles snorted with laughter.  
  
"Hardly. I assume that you were friends with Joyce?" Giles inquired.  
  
"No, but an acquaintance of ours is." Sirius said carefully. He had noticed that Giles said were instead are.  
  
"I suppose that you better come in." He invited them because it was sunny out side and there was no way that they could be vampires.  
  
The two men entered. "Might we speak with Joyce?" Hagrid asked politely.  
  
Giles gaped at them. "You haven't heard the news then?"  
  
"What news?"  
  
"Almost exactly one week ago, Joyce was killed in a car accident. I'm terribly sorry to spring this on you. I hope that you didn't come to far to see her."  
  
The two men were shocked. "Oh dear."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Sorry, Rupert Giles. I didn't mean to be rude, you just caught me off guard with the Hank Summers question."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Probably still in Spain with his secretary."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. Well I am sorry that your trip was wasted."  
  
"It isn't actually over." Sirius commented.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, you see we had been in touch with Joyce concerning her daughter Elizabeth."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, not many people call her that around here."  
  
"Yes. We were told that."  
  
"Well, may I ask what you want with her? I am her guardian for the moment."  
  
"Well we were told that Buffy knew that we were coming but clearly Joyce never got the chance to pass the message on."  
  
"Just who are you two?"  
  
"Maybe we should wait for Buffy to join us."  
  
"She's asleep at the moment."  
  
"Very well. We both work at a school in England."  
  
"Your British too? I did notice the accent." He grinned. "What school?"  
  
"Umm.Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Buffy has been offered a position as a seventh year student."  
  
"Good Lord!" Giles shook his head and took off his glasses in typical Giles fashion.  
  
"Yes. Joyce had made arrangements. We were to come and collect her today but clearly no one knew about this."  
  
"Of course. Our minds have been else where this week."  
  
The three men looked up as the front door opened and the whole team of Scoobies marched in. It seemed that Faith had now joined their numbers.  
  
"Hey Giles. How's Buffy?" Willow asked stepping forward eyeing the two men suspiciously.  
  
"She's upstairs asleep." Willow nodded and headed up the stairs. The others waited where they were for Giles to introduce them. He did.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again but he was beaten to it. "Giles?" A small voice called from the stairs.  
  
He looked up and saw his Slayer. The sight was one he was accustomed to but the two strangers were shocked.  
  
Never had Buffy looked short, normally she looked much taller than she was, but now she was tiny. Her hair hung lifeless from her and her clothes hung from her loosely. Willow had thrown a red rug around her shoulders. The read head now stood behind Buffy.  
  
"Come down Buffy. There are some people to see you."  
  
"No more bad surprises Giles." Buffy warned as she took in the two strangers. They only stared at her. She had Snape's eyes Sirius noted absently.  
  
"Well?" She snapped when they didn't speak. And his temper it seemed to Sirius.  
  
"My names Rubeus Hagrid Miss Summers. Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"I'm Sirius black. I work for the Headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"We've been instructed to offer you a position at the school. If you attend, you will join the seventh years and have private lessons and learn magic. We would also request your presence at the school, as the wizarding world may have the need for the Slayer soon." Sirius told her.  
  
"You know I'm the Slayer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. If I said yes when would I leave?"  
  
"We were to collect you today, but we need to return to the school tomorrow at the latest." Hagrid told her kindly.  
  
Buffy turned to Giles. "I think I should go. I've been expelled from Sunnydale High, my mom's gone and it's not as though I'll be leaving the Hell Mouth unprotected." Buffy smiled kindly at Faith who smiled back. "It will be a good for me. It will be a change of scenery. And hey, a school wants me to attend there. It's a change from being kicked out." She joked lightly.  
  
"Of course." Giles replied, knowing the truth behind her words. Buffy looked back at the two.  
  
"Give me the afternoon to get ready."  
  
"Certainly." Hagrid beamed. 


	4. Hogwarts and Dumbledore

A/N: Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
NEW BEGININGS.  
  
SUNNYDALE.  
  
"So you're really going?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah Will's. I need to get away. W can still write though."  
  
"It won't be the same though." Xander told her.  
  
The three had spent the afternoon with Buffy, helping her pack her things and weapons. Giles had told her he would come but Buffy had refused. She'd told him that Faith and the others needed him. At least until the watchers council got her a watcher of her own. Then of course he would visit. Everyone would.  
  
All but Buffy were misty eyes as she left with the two English men. Buffy hadn't cried since she'd told Willow that night about her mother.  
  
"How do we get there?" Buffy asked Sirius.  
  
"We'll take a port key."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An object charmed to take us to Hogwarts when we touch it."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay." Hagrid pulled out a silver pen and held it to the other two. They each reached out and touched it. With a wink they were gone.  
  
HOGWARTS.  
  
Buffy felt her stomach flip and she hit the ground on her knees, trying to get her sense of direction back.  
  
"'Aright there Buffy?" Hagrid asked her helping her to her feet.  
  
"Sure. Just not used to that I suppose."  
  
"Well let's go in."  
  
"Where's Sirius?" She asked looking around.  
  
"He went in with your luggage."  
  
"Oh." They walked down the path and through huge steel gates. The sight in front of them took Buffy's breath away.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"This is a school?!" She exclaimed staring up at the castle.  
  
"Yeah. Run by the greatest wizard ever: Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Cool!" Buffy really was awed.  
  
After entering the castle Hagrid led her through numerous hallways and up and down stairs. They finally reached large double doors.  
  
"Hagrid? What's behind there?" She asked.  
  
"That's the Great Hall. This is where we are going."  
  
"Okay." Hagrid pushed open the doors and marched into the hall. The teachers were all seated around the head table eating but they all looked up when Hagrid and Buffy entered.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir. Sirius and me brought Miss Summers."  
  
"Thankyou Hagrid."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Dumbledore stood up at the head table." Elizabeth Summers?"  
  
"Buffy." She corrected absently.  
  
"Very well. Buffy. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Nice place you've got here." The enchanted ceiling had captured Buffy. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
"Very well. Would you care to explain a few things to you." Dumbledore gestured to another teacher and they both rose and led the way from the hall through a side door.  
  
Buffy followed willingly. 


	5. A Shock and An Old Hat

A/N: Thankyou to all my faithful reviewers. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Note: Sorry, I updated a moment ago but I realised that the conversation had been cut from the story! I couldn't beleive it. Thankyou jammies2000 for pointing it out to me. Here's the correct version. ooops!  
  
NEW BEGININGS  
  
Severus Snape took in the features of the young girl. She was fairly short, blonde hair, she defiantly had his eyes and it appeared that she had his attitude problem.  
  
As he entered Dumbledore's office with the headmaster and Buffy he calmed to the realization something had happened to the girl in the last few days. He didn't know what.  
  
They all sat down. "I'm not sure how much your mother told you Buffy so maybe."  
  
"She didn't tell me anything." Buffy interjected quickly.  
  
"Strange. It was she who write to us about you."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be right."  
  
"Well you came and that's all that matters."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Your mother Joyce wants us."  
  
"Wanted." Buffy interrupted again, correcting him.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Want's is present tense. She 'wanted'. Past tense. You're a teacher, you should know the difference."  
  
"I don't understand Buffy."  
  
"Mom died Professor. She was killed in a car crash seven days ago."  
  
The professors stared at her. "Buffy, I'm so sorry." Snape said stepping forward. The pain of her announcement was evident in his eyes.  
  
"Did you know her?"  
  
"Very well. We were good friends until about seventeen years ago. Then we lost contact."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Her expression softened slightly.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Maybe we can get together some time and I can show you some photos or something?"  
  
"I'd like that very much." The scowl on the man actually softened ad Dumbledore was somewhat surprised.  
  
"Buffy this is Severus Snape. He teaches Potions here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Cool." They shook hands. Dumbledore leaned forward.  
  
"I suppose that you want to know why you've been asked to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Just over a week ago Severus received this letter." He pulled open a draw and handed it to Buffy.  
  
Cautiously Buffy began to read it. Her eyes widened, then filled with tears, she scowled, looked surprised again, bit her lip then placed the letter down and raised her eyebrows at Snape and a wistful expression shot across her face before she dismissed it quickly.  
  
"Is this for real?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Very well. So, what? You bring me here to keep me out of trouble, teach me magic then when I turn eighteen you pat me on the head and send me on my way?"  
  
"Of course not. We hope that you will stay the full year here as a student. We have made arrangements for you to have tutoring with most of the teachers to catch you up to date with the other students and to focus of training you in wandless magic. Of course, there is one class that you are more advanced in than any of our students."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Defence against the dark arts."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes. We would like you to attend that class with the other students. Before you ask, we have taken into account your Slayer responsibility. We have a rather large forest surrounding this school. In it live an assortment of demons, vampires and evil creatures. If you wish you can patrol there."  
  
"Well it seems that you've got things covered. Just a few questions though. Do you know my past? Are you sure that you want me to learn at your school?"  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Even with my history?"  
  
"Is there something that I should know about?"  
  
She bit her lip and blushed. She really didn't want to set a bad example for her new headmaster but there wasn't very much that she could do about it. This man needed to know the risks about taking her in. She leant forward and tried to whisper it to him, but he didn't hear her.  
  
"Fine, I burnt one of my school's down. I was expelled from the next one." She saw that the man who was apparently her father looked at her more closely.  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have my sources. I do believe that you have a good reason for it though." His eyes were kind and she felt that once she wasn't going to be judged by that act.  
  
She nodded. "The gym was full of Vampires."  
  
"Then it just goes to show that you are committed to getting the job done and saving as many lives as possible."  
  
"I wish all people would look at it that way." She muttered.  
  
"Very well. Now due to your evening activities we have assigned you a room of your own. It's in the dungeons so that you can be near Severus's rooms. I'm sure that you both will want to get to know each other."  
  
Buffy eyed the tall man beside her again. "I never did think that Hank was my father." Buffy murmured to herself. The room fell into silence.  
  
"Well, the next order of business is to sort you into a house."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"At Hogwarts we have four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor and Slytherin. You usually sleep, eat and attend classes with your house. Also, throughout the year you earn points for your house through your achievements and loose points for your wrong doings."  
  
"Oh, okay. How does this work?"  
  
"Severus, the Sorting Hat please."  
  
Severus left the room briefly and returned with an old hat.  
  
"You don't expect me to put that thing on do you?" Buffy exclaimed shrinking away.  
  
"This is the sorting hat Buffy. It is a magical thing. When it's placed on your head it will tell you which house your to go into." Snape explained.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." She sat quietly and waited. The hat was placed on her head.  
  
{Such courage and bravery and sorrow. You experience for one so young but such is life as the chosen one I'm sure you know. You contain within you a streak of evil yet you have only used it for good. You are very much like Master Potter. There is only one place that anyone would consider you for.GRIFFINDOR}  
  
Buffy knew that the last word had bee yelled out loud, but the rest only she had heard. The hat was taken from her head.  
  
Dumbledore was beaming at her and Snape was looking puzzled but pleased.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Griffindor is a good house to be in." Snape said startling Dumbledore again. It was extremely rare that anyone surprised the aging professor, yet Severus was doing a good job.  
  
"What houses were you both in?"  
  
"Slytherin." Snape said proudly.  
  
"Griffindor Dumbledore said with the same amount of pride.  
  
"Okay them. One more question, whom is Master Potter?"  
  
Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a look. Snape nodded and Dumbledore proceeded to tell Buffy who Voldemort was, and about the Boy-Who-Lived. 


	6. Bonding and a Glance at Harry

A/N: I hope that you enjoy the next instalment. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story, all of my fanfics have suffered the same neglect...I have heaps of excuses saved up but you don't want to hear them, you just wanna read so enjoy...oh and I'll try to be more punctual from now on. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
NEW BEGININGS.  
  
PIVIT DRIVE.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs for the boy. He appeared at the top of the staircase.  
  
"Yes uncle?"  
  
"How long until you leave?"  
  
"Another week sir."  
  
"Drat. Go away then boy!" Harry quickly disappeared from his Uncle Vernon's line of sight as he retreated to his room.  
  
Harry Potter was to complete his Seventh and final year at Hogwarts this year. This both saddened and cheered Harry. He would have to leave the place he had called home for the past seven years. Hogwarts."  
  
He hated this place. His home or it was supposed to be. His relatives were terrible. He had been working as a slave since he'd returned from Hogwarts at the end of his last year. There was one week until September First when he returned to school.  
  
HE was moping about when someone thumped on the front door. He bolted down to open it before it was knocked off its hinges.  
  
"Harry!" Ron cried.  
  
"Ron!" The two best friends hugged happily. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We've come to take you to Diagon Alley of course."  
  
"Great! I'll grab my trunk!" The two ran up the stairs to Harry's room and piled everything Harry owned into his trunk. Harry let Hedwig out and carried the cage and one end of the trunk with Ron on the other down the stairs.  
  
"Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia!" Harry bellowed.  
  
They came cautiously. "What?"  
  
"Clean your own house. I'm off!" With that he and Ron walked off.  
  
HOGWARTS.  
  
Buffy was shown her room and she slept like a log all night and into the morning. She woke cosy and fully rested.  
  
Pulling herself out of bed se had the chance to look around her quarters properly. She had a large but cosy bedroom with a four-poster bed there was a fireplace in the corner. She had a bathroom to one side and to the other she had a large wardrobe out of the bedroom she had a common room style room. Large couches and another fire place. There were two doorways leading from there. She opened the first and saw that it led to the outside corridor. When she opened the other she saw it led to a spiral staircase that went down.  
  
Her curiosity overcame her need to change from her pyjamas and she climbed down the stairs. Another door stood at the bottom. When she entered her breath was taken away. There was a huge gym/training room.  
  
There was a Boxing bag, uneven bars, parallel bars, beams and a large spring floor. Crash mats were scattered around. In a corner of the room was a shelf with an assortment of weapons on it. She was so shocked she didn't hear Snape come in.  
  
"Not bad huh?"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. That was my original thought. Three years ago Dumbledore had it prepared. Selected students train in here. There are several entrances but Dumbledore thought to make your room attached to one of them."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yes. Well, I come here every morning to practice." Snape told her.  
  
"Oh?" What do you train with?"  
  
"The sword. Do you use it?"  
  
"Of course. Comes with the duties."  
  
"Yes, well...will you join me for morning practices?"  
  
"Sometimes. I prefer to train after lunch. Normally I don't get much sleep with patrol and I have been told that I'm a grouch in mornings." Buffy smiled and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not too bad now."  
  
"Speechless from the sight. Besides I didn't patrol last night."  
  
"Yes but we were up past one in the morning!"  
  
"That's nothing. Most nights were three 'o' clock numbers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, well." Buffy wandered over to the closest beam. "I haven't used one of these for years!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Will you train now?"  
  
"Yeah okay. I've gotta get changed first though." She gestured to her pyjamas. He chuckled. "I'll be right back!"  
  
"Buffy sprinted up stairs and grabbed her trunk. She threw clothes around until she found her black sweat pants, white tank top and sneakers. Dressing hurriedly she brushed her teeth, hair and washed her face. She ran back down the stairs and joined Severus still pulling her hair up.  
  
"That was quick. I thought that girls took forever to get changed."  
  
"Only when were not excited." She retorted beginning her stretches. They worked at them for a few minutes before buffy decided to skip the rest and get right to it.  
  
She chalked up her hands.  
  
"Did you ever do gymnastics before yo became the Slayer?" Snape asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah actually, then on to cheerleading.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You wanna see my award winning beam routine?" Snape who had been selecting his sword turned stunned to see Buffy execute a perfect double twist mount. She was a blur on the apparatus. Hand springs, flips, and backwards somersaults. One more move flowing to the next and she ran, cart wheeling into a leap from the beam flipping in the air and landing surely on two feet. She hadn't really worked up a sweat but her eyes were wide from adrenaline.  
  
"That was incredible!"  
  
"Thankyou. I haven't done it for a while so I was a bit rusty."  
  
"It looked good."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "It was a good warm up." She wandered over to the weapons and grabbed a staff. It was a basic weapon yet good to train with. The two worked hard for on an hour. When Buffy called a halt they had both worked up a sweat.  
  
"Let's shower shall we?" She asked adjusting the straps of her top.  
  
"Very well. Then I shall guide you to the great hall where everyone meets for lunch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two split up and Buffy returned to her room to find that her mess had been cleaned up, the bed made and all of her things had been unpacked in the spaces provided.  
  
Shrugging she stepped under the shower. 


End file.
